


on the outside you're ablaze

by nightofdean



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A.R.G.U.S, Gen, Vibe Origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: Cisco Ramon works for S.T.A.R Labs.<br/>Fact: Cisco Ramon has a brother named Armando.<br/>False: Cisco Ramon doesn't have a brother named Armando.<br/>Fact:Cisco Ramon works for A.R.G.U.S, codename Vibe.<br/>False: Cisco Ramon has never associated with the government agency A.R.G.U.S, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the outside you're ablaze

The clouds were low tonight that meant the moon would be hidden from their sight, and so would it's forgiving light. He would have to work fast this time, in and out, before anyone showed up.

 

_Gunn: Subject 1 in sight. Engage?_

 

A scream echoed down the block and his focus narrowed, ATM, woman, and mugger. He ran.

 

_Waller: Give it more time, Agent._

 

**

The Cortex lit up red alarms whining, a hand shot out and shut the alarm off. Caitlin's calculating gaze immediately took in the information displayed and sent it to The Flash. Another mugger.

 

"On my way, Cait."

 

"Don't be too hard on him, okay, I think it's the same guy from last time." said Caitlin, already pulling up the security feed.

 

"The kid?"

 

"Hmm." Caitlin's eyes widened at the confrontation playing out on CCTV. An indecipherable white-blue blur was throwing punches at the mugger and…something else.

 

"Barry there's something else there so be careful." said Caitlin, voice hard and tight.

 

"Something? Meta?" said Barry curious, but Caitlin could her him mentally preparing for the fight.

 

"Maybe, could be tech. Probably meta."

 

Barry arrived on the scene, the completely empty scene. With tied up mugger and traumatized victim, no meta in sight.

 

Caitlin heard a whoosh of air that was Barry sighing. "Well that's new."

 

"What is? What's new?" Caitlin asked equal measures of curious and worried.

 

"The meta tied up the mugger. Oh, and it was the guy from the last time."

 

"Weird"

 

"Hmmm."

 

**

 

"You sure this is the spot?" said Agent Gunn, now officially bored out of his mind. He was putting that on the record. Killed by boredom, scratch that because that was just giving Waller ideas.

 

"Positive, jeesh, Gunn have some faith." said, Cisco from the passenger seat, his dirty boots were currently making residence on Gunn's nicely polished dash.

 

Like hell, Gunn didn't have faith in Cisco and the dang kid knew it from the moment he risked his career for Dante to help him break Cisco out of the Circus. He had nothing but faith for Cisco.

 

Apparently Cisco was getting really strong vibes from this area, a local park, small but not small enough. They evacuated it and set up a perimeter for whatever came through. Too bad Cisco didn't have the ability to tell _when_ things would come through the portals.

 

They had been waiting for three hours.

 

"Hey, Cisco, anything yet." said Agent Gunn, he'd been staring at the single swing set for twenty minutes.

 

A snore broke through the silence and suddenly the swing set looked very flammable. In Gunn's decade of work he'd never gotten a write up and then Cisco Goddamn Ramon shows up and he's thinking about public arson.

 

"Ramon, wake the f- "

 

White light burst and the tech lights up like Christmas, Cisco is up so fast that you'd think someone lit a fire under his ass. Cisco's goggles are over his eyes and Gunn can only imagine what he sees.

 

There both out of the car and ready to fire if what comes out is deadly, Cisco has made sure of that. Ask first, and shoot later.

 

The portal's light bursts one last time and a humanoid stumbles out, there's some kind of tech on him. Probably what he used to transport himself to Earth, maybe, for now Gunn's assuming it's a weapon.

 

The humanoid looks a little worse for wear though, its clothes are ripped and frayed. From the journey?

 

The humanoid takes one step and two steps and promptly collapses. Which is their que to wrap up and head back to HQ. They'll put the Breacher in an observation tube and then go from there. But Gunn doesn't have high hopes for this one.

 

**

 

Cisco is beyond fried when he gets back to S.T.A.R Labs. He knows no one saw him last night, barely. But the security footage did and if Cait and Barry find out they'll -

 

_Waller: Updates._

 

_Gunn: Progress is increasing._

 

_Waller: Risk._

 

_Gunn: …Wells did a lot of damage._

 

Hate him, yeah, hating him is a definite. He saw how well it went with Barry and Iris and he's pretty sure he isn't going to get a pat on the head and a second chance. He's already halfway to the bus station that'll bring him back to Detroit and he knows he's being a coward but he can't deal with the rejection.

 

He's stuck at a crosswalk when the car rolls up. After all the thriller flicks and men in black movies he's seen, he really shouldn't have waved or smiled or said "Good afternoon!"

 

Especially with the super creepy way the tinted windows rolled down and the definitely government agent removed his glasses. Instead he just waved and smiled like an idiot.

 

"Good afternoon, Francisco Ramon." Run, run, run. Cisco's eyes narrow, now he's paying attention.

 

"I am Agent Gunn, I think you'll be interested in this." Agent Gunn's voice is measured and slow, his dark hand offering a manila folder. FRANCISCO RAMON | VIBE is stamped across the cover.

 

He takes the folder and gets in the car, he's going to miss that bus to Detroit.

 

Cisco flips the folder open immediately he notices the dates. "You've been watching me since the accelerator explosion, for over a year."

 

"Mr. Ramon, we've been watching everyone who was affected by the accelerator explosion." said Agent Gunn, his gaze intent on the road.

 

Agent Gunn is driving them in circles Cisco notices, he needs to dig for more information while he can.

 

"We?" Cisco catches on to that, what clandestine agency cared about him?

 

"ARGUS, Mr. Ramon, we're quite interested in your abilities." Gunn's attention hasn't left the road, yet he sounds for all the world as if he were looking straight at Cisco.

 

Cisco knows what ARGUS is and their never interested in something unless it's to use it, kill it, or imprison it. Cisco really wishes he hadn't gotten in the car.

 

"Have you looked at the photo yet?"

 

"Which one? There all junk, you need new stalkers." said Cisco waving the photo.

 

"There all like that, including the CCTV from your late night heroics. No need to worry." said Agent Gunn, delivering the information with little expression. The car took a sharp turn scattering the polaroids on the floorboards.

 

Cisco noticed it now, the blurry pictures. Some blurrier than others the most recent were utterly indecipherable, just after the singularity.

 

"Ok, what do you want?"

 

"ARGUS wants your help - " Agent Gunn began, the car parked now.

 

Cisco cut him off, "You mean use me."

 

Gunn grit his teeth, "If you want to call it that. Mr. Ramon you can feel the vibrations of the universe, you can see outside the multiverse. Which means you can sense things that are also outside this universe. So, you should also be able to sense when things are coming into it. This makes you important."

 

"The 52 singularities that S.T.A.R Labs created six months ago created a rip in the fabric of the multiverse. ARGUS wants Vibe to locate and contain whatever comes through those breaches."

 

Cisco wouldn't have believed Agent Gunn except he was already seeing things he couldn't explain and Wells had told him something similar. Vibration of the universe sounded about right, and what if he could sense what was coming through. What if he could stop meta's from busting Central City up before they even knew what was coming to them.

 

What if he could prove Eobard Thawne wrong?

 

"When do I start?"

 

"As soon as possible, Vibe?"

 

_Gunn: Subject 1 is resilient._

 

"And about that name, not going to happen."

**Author's Note:**

> if only cisco had his own show, sigh. leave kudos and comments and stuff.


End file.
